Rick Sanchez
|-|Rick Sanchez= |-|Pickle Rick= Summary Rick Sanchez is one of the 2 main protagonists of Rick & Morty. He's an alcoholic extraordinary genius with a complex and rather nihilistic view of life, as well as a mostly unexplored backstory. Rick usually does diverse activities to benefit himself, goes on adventures with his grandson Morty and messes with others he dislikes. He cares little about others and the universe where he lives due to access to infinite timelines, believing everyone and everything to be replaceable and unspecial and that others should think the same. This makes him both being able to feel love for others should he care about them and simultaneously take minor concerns about things such as their deaths or have no problem abandoning them. Nonetheless, he occasionally contradicts the pessimistic beliefs he claims to have. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with guns and other technology | 9-B, higher with guns and other technology | Varies from 10-C to 5-A, up to 4-B with inventions and technology. Likely at least Low 2-C with sufficient preparation | 10-C physically, 9-B while equipped Name: Rick Sanchez | As before | As before, Pickle Rick (By himself), Solenya (By Russian agents) Origin: Rick & Morty Gender: Male Age: Around 70 Classification: Human, the smartest person in the universe, mad scientist, Morty's grandfather, Rick of Earth C-137, the Rick-est Rick (By himself compared to other Ricks) | As before | Living pickle, "Pickle man" (By Jaguar) Powers and Abilities: Pre-Phoenix Project= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Speed, Genius Intelligence, Preparation (Can create things such as small robotsRick Potion #9, s1e6 and gunsA Rickle in Time, s2e1 in brief periods of time and many of his inventions within a few hours. Can achieve results by planning complex processes that include others reacting & acting in specific ways several times within the same plan, with Rick predicting them to do that as part of his planOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e2), 4th Wall Awareness (Greets the audience and is aware of his adventures being episodes within seasons), Extrasensory Perception (Could see and hear a ghostMorty's Mind Blowers, s3e8), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel & Spatial Manipulation via Portal Gun (Can create portals anywhere in the infinite universes of the multiverse as well as in any specific place in them if known by him. Once cut an alien in half by opening a portal where he was), Status Effect Inducement (The Portal Gun can also self-destruct to briefly incapacitate others around. Has a "stun" setting in one of his guns), BFR (Can use his portals to remove targets, its self-destruction traps targets near it in energy, deconstructs them and sends them into a small portal), Energy Projection with guns, Matter Manipulation & Deconstruction (His wristwatch has a particle beam in it), Ice Manipulation via Freeze ray, Memory Manipulation via mind eraser (Can erase a target's all memories or remove parts of them) |-|Post-Phoenix Project= As before but better on some powers; Extrasensory Perception (Claimed that he could see the President's invisible squadThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10), Social Influencing (Claimed that 20 people try to kill him every week and he ends up getting high with half of themVindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, s3e4), Matter Manipulation & Deconstruction with guns and other devices (Depending on the gun, it either shoots energy or reduces the target to ashesInterdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate, s2e8. Had devices that could disintegrate targets as wellLook Who's Purging Now, s2e9). Gains the following powers; Passive Self-Resurrection via Cloning (Upon death, Rick will be cloned in an alternative universe, being naked in the basement of his house from that reality, he can return to his universe with the help/technology from the Rick of that universe. Should that fail, Rick can kill himself and repeat the process in a new alternative universe until getting what he needsEdge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1), Immortality (Types 4 & 6. The cloning process was described as bringing Rick's body back to life, his memories from before dying don't disappearEdge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1 and this makes Rick being unable to "die" by conventional means), Cyborgization (A previous body he used had cybernetic augmentationsThe Whirly Dirly Conspiracy. Had a device that could replace his amputated armThe ABC's of Beth. In his current body, one of his arms can turn roboticOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty), Magnetism Manipulation (Said cybernetic arm could stop a hammer being thrown at Rick in this fashion), Energy Manipulation (His epidermis is laced with a nanofiber defense mesh, which ejects a wave of energy around him that forcibly throw others awayVindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, s3e4), Explosion Manipulation (His labcoat has a bomb in itThe Whirly Dirly Conspiracy, s3e5. Has various small explosive devicesThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10), Death Manipulation (Unexplored, but touch him could induce instant deathThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10 despite never making use of this power before or afterward), Information Analysis (Knew and visually showed with his technology how 9 people had a clear shot on himThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10. Has a device that could analyze his surroundings and formulate several trajectories in which a small branch end up in the place in which it wasThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2), Forcefield Creation & Attack Reflection (His forcefields deflected bullets back into the aggressorsThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10. Can use forcefields that work like a suit around his body, which allows him to shoot energy from his faceThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2), Illusion Creation (Made many holograms of himself to fool the PresidentThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10), Limited Intangibility (Could phase through someone while walkingOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3), Resistance to Fragrance Manipulation (Can manually activate a mask that protected him against mind-controlling gasOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3), nanobots (Is immune his nanobots, although not othersOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3) |-|Optional Equipment= Spaceflight with his ship, Surface Scaling (His grappling shoes can move in any direction on any surface), Immersion & Social Influencing (Had a device to enter in a target's dreams as well as the dreams of the beings inside said dream and so on. Making someone believe something in their dream will make them change their mind in that way when waking upLawnmower Dog, s1e3), Statistics Amplification (Created a device that vastly amplified the dog Snuffle's intelligenceLawnmower Dog, s1e3. Has made use of Mega Seeds), Size Manipulation (Showed to have a machine that could reduce or increase the size of a targetAnatomy Park, s1e3. Stated that he and Morty could shrink instantlyThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10), Explosion Manipulation (With explosives. Knew how to create and fooled the Zigerions into creating a massive explosion that destroyed them allM. Night Shaym-Aliens!, s1e4. Potentially created a 2 planetary bombs while he was blackout drunkVindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, s3e4), Sealing (Had a device that could seal a group of demonic spiritsMeeseeks and Destroy, s1e5), Summoning via Meeseeks Box, Empathic Manipulation (Made a potion that makes others fall in love with an previously established targetRick Potion #9, s1e6), Biological Manipulation (Mutated the population of Earth into Mantis-like creatures, and later CronenbergsRick Potion #9, s1e6. Fused the DNA of Abraham Lincoln and Hitler to create Abradolf LinclerRicksy Business, s1e11), Clairvoyance (The Inter-Dimensional Goggles allow the user to see and hear things from the perspective of other versions of themselves in other universesRixty Minutes, s1e8. Making "a little editing" allowed him to show parts of memories that didn't belong to Morty when showing the latter his erased memoriesMorty's Mind Blowers, s3e8), Create artificial intelligence, Information Analysis (Made some machine that could "detect and measure" evil and indicate the powers of Mr. Needful's cursed itemsSomething Ricked This Way Comes, s1e9. Stated that he could quickly make a device to detect someone hiding in a planetVindicators 3: The Return of Worldender, s3e4), Purification (Dispelled the curses of various items, allowing them to keep their powers but not the downside they would have doneSomething Ricked This Way Comes, s1e9), Teleportation (One of his devices teleported his house into another realityRicksy Business), Time Stop (Used a device to stop timeRicksy Business, s1e11, although this is something he doesn't like to do), Time Manipulation (If the users of his time stop freeze it for a long time, their own time becomes destabilized, stabilizing after a while and risking their time to be fractured, splitting their reality into two or more possibilitiesA Rickle in Time, s2e1), Antimatter Manipulation (Sold an antimatter gun to an assassinMortynight Run, s2e2), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Placed a spatially tessellated void inside a modified temporal field, creating a Micro-UniverseThe Ricks Must Be Crazy, s2e6), Transmutation (Made alterations in Morty so he turn into a carThe Ricks Must Be Crazy, s2e6. Claimed that he "could turn a black hole into a sun"The Wedding Squanchers, s2e10. Turned himself into pickle and later back into a humanPickle Rick, s3e3), Cloning (Of himselfBig Trouble in Little Sanchez, s2e7Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1 and othersThe ABC's of Beth, s3e9), Possession (Created a device to transfer his consciousness into a clone, albeit with bad resultsBig Trouble in Little Sanchez, s2e7. Repeatedly did the same on living targets other Ricks, which were unable to do anything about itThe Rickshank Rickdemption, s3e1; Used the stolen body of another Rick for most of season 3), Hacking (Used a virus to give himself full control over a brainalyzer while being victim of itThe Rickshank Rickdemption, s3e1), Memory Manipulation (Had a serum that could transfer the muscles from a corpse into a target; The muscles would be sentient and kept memory of their time aliveRickmancing the Stone, s3e2), Fusionism (Fused his evil and good halvesRest and Ricklaxation, s3e6), Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Invulnerability & Mind Control (Stated and showed to have created invisibility cuffs, fall a sleep darts, poison gum, an indestructible bat and mind control hair clipsThe ABC's of Beth, s3e9), Electricity Manipulation, Precognition (Via Death Crystals), Adhesive Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1 via giant mecha Rick) |-|Pickle Rick=Genius Intelligence & Preparation, 4th Wall Awareness, Social Influencing, Extrasensory Perception, Acrobatics, Energy Projection, Passive Self-Resurrection via Cloning Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to hurt large aliens with his fists), higher with guns (Could easily kill adults aliens capable of easily bursting through walls as teenagersRaising Gazorpazorp, s1e7) and other technology | Wall level, higher with guns and other technology | Varies from Below Average Human to Large Planet level (Was going to destroy the Earth in the first episode. Created an explosion the size of a large planet with a recipe similar to that of Concentrated Dark MatterM. Night Shaym-Aliens!, s1e4. Enlarged a giant dead naked homeless person to the size of the United States of America and blew him up by enlarging a stick of dynamite along with the corpseAnatomy Park, s1e3. Dragged the Earth across interstellar distances in space with his Space cruiser and devices connecting it to the planetOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3), up to Solar System level (Believed he could destroy a solar system with a Neutrino Bomb while he was blackout drunk) with inventions and technology, certain of them ignore durability. Likely at least Universe level+ with sufficient preparation (Should be comparable to his C-132 counterpart, who built a machine which can merge and eradicate entire timelines) | Below Average Human (Is a stationary pickle), Wall level while equipped (His laser melted holes in 3 heads at once and caused major damage to a room) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human by himself, higher with combat suits, Massively FTL+ in his spaceship (Capable of quickly traversing the universe, traveled 800 light years in a brief time) | Immobile for his pickle body, Normal Human for his face. Supersonic while equipped (His rat limbs allowed him to dodge bullets from close distances) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class, higher with combat suits | Below Average Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood being smashed through several floors after his forcefield was deactivated), higher with forcefields | Wall Class, higher with forcefields. Resurrection & immortalities make him extremely difficult to kill | Wall level, higher with forcefields & combat suits. Resurrection & immortalities make him extremely difficult to kill | Below Average (His pickle body is easily damaged). Resurrection & immortalities make him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Can fight for long periods without rest | As before | As before | Unknown Range: Average melee range, higher with weapons | Multiversal+ with the portal gun, Interdimensional Goggles and Interdimensional Cable. Planetary via Size & Explosion Manipulation. Universal with spaceship | A few cms with screws and saw, a few meters with laser Standard Equipment: His lab coat, Portal gun, Freeze ray (Used in the first episode and later seen in his labcoatLawnmower Dog, s1e2) and a futuristic gun (Usually has one but its purposes varies between shooting energy and disintegrating people, one has a variable setting with a stun option in it). The following items were used at least once without any notable prior preparation, and should thus be commonly carried by him: A wristwatch with a particle beam in it & a snake holster on his leg Get Schwifty, s2e5 | As before, unnamed device that could reduce targets to ashesLook Who's Purging Now, s2e9 (He only had 2 and used one), mind eraserMorty's Mind Blowers, s3e8, a device could replace his amputated arm and stop the bleeding from itThe ABC's of Beth, s3e9, forcefield devices (2 variantsThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10The Old Man and the Seat, s4e2), various small explosive devices and other unnamed gadgetsThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10, a device that could analyze his surroundings and formulate several trajectories to solve how something end up in the place in which it wasThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2 | His Optional Equipment | Laser and rat limbs *'Optional Equipment:' His inventions and the technology he has used; Space cruiser, a Neutrino Bomb, cognition amplifier, dream inceptor, shrink ray, concentrated dark matter energy, Meeseeks box, demonic alien containment box, love potion & love antidote, anti-booby suit, etc. Intelligence: Supergenius. He was able to create a miniature sentient robot just to pass the butter and grant a dog highly advanced intelligence in only a few seconds. He was also able to tell when he was inside a simulation while inside another simulation and still flawlessly trick the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. He is regarded as the smartest mammal in the universe. Weaknesses: Rick is genuinely insane, alcoholic, has a serious drug addiction and is often reckless. Has a genuine fear of squirrels and pirates. Is cocky and egotistical, which can lead to trouble for him | As before | Pickle Rick will die after a few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Phoenix Project= Attacks, techniques, etc. that Rick has shown to have before creating the Phoenix Project, including things shown afterward that he should still scale to do or have. Rick using portals-Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind.gif Rick using more portals-Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind.gif|Rick using many portals to fool and escape other Ricks Portal cuts alien in half-Mortynight Run.gif Portal Gun's self-destruction-The Wedding Squanchers.gif|The Portal Gun's self-destruction *'Portal Gun:' A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *'Futuristic Guns:' Rick has been shown using several futuristic guns. Some just do damage to a target, others easily perforate targets with the energy they shoot, and others reduce targets to ashes. In the comics, he has been shown having a gun with a set of options in it, that one being able to stun targets, but Rick has been shown carrying up to 2 guns with him. *''Freeze Ray:'' Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the effects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. It comes in taser and gun form. *'Mind Eraser:' A gun that he uses to erase Morty's specific memories should the latter ask for it or Rick feels like it, it has shown being able to make a target forget everything and not know its own identityMorty's Mind Blowers, s3e8. Rick shows having it through a flashback and has used it far more times than the number of adventures we saw him have, hence its inclusion in the Pre-Phoenix Project key. Rick not turning others into snakes-Get Schwifty.gif Rick using his particle beam-Get Schwifty.gif *''Particle Watch:'' A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. It destroys the target on a subatomic level. *'Forcefield:' As of The Rickchurian Mortydate Rick had an invisible forcefield that reflected bullets from 9 different angles back into the aggressors, killing them. |-|Post-Phoenix Project= Attacks, techniques, etc. that Rick has shown after creating the Phoenix Project. It stands to reason for him to still have all prior abilities & equipment as they were standard. *'Phoenix Project:' Previously developed and destroyed by Rick as a cloning process in which he could transfer his consciousness to younger bodiesBig Trouble in Little Sanchez, s2e7 the Phoenix Project of other Ricks in the multiverse is still present, reviving Rick C-137 in the following fashion; Upon death, Rick's consciousness will be unwillingly downloaded by the Phoenix Project of a seemingly random alternative Rick on another universe, quickly creating a clone of Rick C-137 and thus bringing him back to live. The form of the clone can vary depending on the physiology of the Ricks in which Rick C-137 is being revived. Rick is recreated naked and thus without his equipment, but also in the basement of his alternative house from other reality, meaning that he can request help from the Rick of that universe or simply use his resourcefulness to get what needs, being able to come back to his universe without losing abundant amounts of time. Every occasion Rick dies will trigger the Phoenix Project to function, each time in a different reality and with Rick being willing to kill himself to get home fasterEdge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1. **'Note:' It's not specified how many universes there are with the cloning technology to recreate him. However, there are infinite universes with infinite Ricks, many of them having major similarities in their past and Rick himself has repeatedly shown having access to all of those realities with a variety of his gadgets; This could mean that Rick can revive himself infinite times, but this is by no means confirmed as we are don't know if the same of everything exists in infinite amounts across the multiverse (as opposed to that being the case with specific things & beings), we also know that Rick C-137 claimed to be "the Rick-est Rick" & destroyed his version of the Phoenix Project. Still, the implication given with Rick dying and reviving over and over again indicates that this process can keep happening a generous amount of time. *'Death Manipulation:' Coming from another unnamed gadget in The Rickchurian Mortydate, touching Rick made a person die instantly without making any sound. All of which was even highlighted by other characters. *'Labcoat:' A labcoat equipped with many gadgets, on its own having a bomb to sef-destructThe Whirly Dirly Conspiracy, s3e5 and Rick being able to command it to ripoff Dr. Strange by restricting and strangling a targetOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3. *'Cyborgization:' A previous body he used had complex cybernetic augmentations with unexplored use for combatThe Whirly Dirly Conspiracy. Had a device in his lab coat that could replace his amputated arm, stopping the bleeding from itThe ABC's of Beth. In his current body, Rick's right arm can turn robotic, he uses it to magnetically catch a hammer being thrown at himOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty. *'Laser:' Shown having a laser that activates from his wrist and casually cuts through glassOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3. *'Intangibility:' Rick manually phase through someone while walking, accelerating his speed while doing soOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3. *'Information Analysis:' Rick knew, and later visually showed to others how 9 people had a clear shot on him with his technologyThe Rickchurian Mortydate, s3e10. Rick is also shown having a device that could analyze his surroundings and formulate several trajectories in which a small branch ended up in the place in which it wasThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2. |-|Pickle Rick= Attacks, techniques, etc. for Rick when he turned himself into a pickle. It should be noticed that dying would still trigger the Phoenix Project and thus removing Rick from this state. *'Acrobatics:' Rick shows using parkour and various acrobatics to dodge attacks and mobilize himself. *'Laser:' A laser made manually that uses batteries to function, it casually went through the heads of 3 persons at once. |-|With prep time/Optional Equipment= Attacks, techniques, equipment, etc. that Rick has shown with preparation time or not using regularly. Including inventions done by himself and tech and things from other sources. *''Time Freeze:'' Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *''Curse Remover: A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it can remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens).'' *''Dream Inceptors:'' A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up. *''Anti-Matter Gun:'' A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *''Concentrated Dark Matter:'' A method used for traveling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion as large as Jupiter. *''Love Potions/Diseases:'' Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *''Size Shifting:'' Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *''Meeseeks Button:'' Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicalityMeeseeks and Destroy, s1e5. *'Death Crystals:' Upon touching one of them and while keep doing that, the crystal/s make their users see visions of how they are going to die, by it with the same result repeated many times or many alternatives ways within diverse circumstances. The actions of the user can constantly change how they die upon seeing their future, which Rick has used in combat to know when he dies by his enemies and when he dies by unrelated circumstances, the latter meaning that he survives/defeats his current enemiesEdge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1. *'Anti-booby suit:' A suit that protects Rick from general traps from old temples, making him casually walk through them. It's rather simple as it doesn't have much aside from high durabilityOne Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty, s4e3. |-|Unnamed tech= A continuation from the latter section. Some of the devices used in Rick & Morty don't get to have a name, this is a list of those things based on the powers they give. *'Adhesive Manipulation:' While having stolen Rick's technology, Marty had an adhesive liquid to stuck a bully into a wallEdge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, s4e1. *'Fragrance Manipulation:' Done via a small machine that creates poop and an unpleasant fragranceThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2. *'Large Size:' It belongs to the giant robot Rick controls, which has his form and unexplored mobility and capacitiesThe Old Man and the Seat, s4e2. Key: Pre-Phoenix Project | Post-Phoenix Project | With Preparation Time/Optional Equipment | Pickle Rick Others Notable Victories: Cyrus (Pokémon) Cyrus' Profile (Cyrus used his Gen VII team, Rick had a month of preparation, both had previous knowledge, and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Full Power Bill was used, Rick had one month of preparation and previous knowledge on Bill, and speed was equalized) Thanos (MCU) Thanos’s Profile (Phoenix Protocol Rick with preparation and optional gadgets up to 5-A vs complete Infinity Gauntlet MCU Thanos. Speed was equalized and both had 10 minutes of prep with prior knowledge) God of Light (RWBY) God of Light’s Profile (Rick had all his inventions up to 5-A as well as preparation time and limited prior knowledge, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Rick & Morty Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Immersion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hackers Category:Social Influencers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Adults